The present invention relates to an improved electrical plug for automobile use, and more particularly to a plug equipped with more than one power supply outlet.
In general, the conventional electrical plug adapted for automobile use has only one power supply cord with one minor socket attached thereto. The plug is plugged into a major socket disposed on the panel of an automobile mainly used as a cigarette lighting means.
With the fast development of electric accessories widely applied to an automobile, such as action telephones, electric chargers, vedio cameras and radar detectors and objects of the like , the single major socket is not quite enough to meet the requirement any more. So, there is one specially designed type of plug available in the market, as shown in FIG. 1. This plug 11 is provided with a pair of extension cords 14, 15 to which are attached respectively a cigarette lighting means 12 and a power outlet 13. Although, this kind of plug offers an extra power supply cord, there are still some disadvantages associated therewith that are given as below:
1. The extension cords can not be received when not used, or adjusted in length for different purpose. PA1 2. The pending cigarette lighting means can cause the loosening of the inserted plug, resulting in poor electrical conduction.